Schizophrenia
by Please Don't Hold Back
Summary: Of course Shuichi wins Yuki's heart when he's fighting against a deadman, but what about when that deadman somehow comes to life again. Kitazawa Yuki x Eiri Yuki and Shuichi x Eiri
1. Return From Death

**Schizophrenia  
Chapter One

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, nor am I making money off of it so please do not sue.  
Rating: This Chapter is rated K+  
Pairings: There's hints of Yuki(Kitazawa) and Yuki (Eiri)  
Important Notes: Since Kitazawa and Eiri share the same name (Yuki) so I'm going to call Eiri Yuki 'Eiri' and Yuki Kitazawa 'Kitazawa' inside my narration. Unfortunately Shuichi is still going to call Eiri Yuki 'Yuki' to stay in character and the same goes for Eiri Yuki calling Yuki Kitazawa 'Yuki'. Hopefully you won't get too confused.  
Schizophrenia: Schizophrenia is defined as "a psychiatric diagnosis that describes a mental disorder characterized by impairments in the perception or expression of reality and/or by significant social or occupational dysfunction. A person experiencing untreated schizophrenia is typically characterized as demonstrating disorganized thinking, and as experiencing delusions or auditory hallucinations." In other words Schizophrenia is seeing and hearing things that don't really exist.  
Other Information About Schizophrenia: Some people believe that Schizophrenia is not a mental disease but is actually something physchic and what you see that no one else can see are actually ghosts or paranormal images. (I think that will come up in part of the story so you should be aware of that)

**

* * *

**

Chapter One  
Return From Death

"Eiri, come here," Yuki Kitazawa commanded, "You want to, right?"

"S-sensei," Eiri trembled, looking at his dead tutor, "Y-you're dead."

Kitazawa smirked, "You think that death could keep me from my favorite student?"

Eiri was silent; he didn't know what to think. He was positive Kitazawa hated him because of his murder. At first he felt relieve that the tutor wasn't mad at him. It wasn't long after however, that he remembered everything that kitazawa had put him through and he began to grow scared.

"What's the matter Eiri? Certainly you still remember your old tutor, right?" Kitazawa said, putting on a sad face and popping out his bottom lip into a pout. "Are you trying to hurt my feelings?"

"N-n-n-no," Eiri stammered, tears coming to his eyes, "Y-y-you're alive…H-how are you alive?"

"Did you have so little faith that I would come back? I love you Eiri and nothing can stop the course of love," Kitazawa answered, giving Eiri a comforting smile.

"I-I-I…" Yuki stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Now Eiri," Kitazawa began, looking sad, "why the frightened face? I thought our love was mutual."

"N-no!" Eiri answered suddenly, not wanting to upset his tutor, "I-it is…I just…I…"

"Well that's no matter," Kitazawa accepted, "You can easily make it up to me."

Eiri's eyes opened wide, realizing what Yuki was suggesting.

"Yuki! I'm home!" Shuichi shouted from the living room.

Eiri looked away from his old tutor, looking through the doorway in attempts to see Shuichi in the living room. "Shuichi, wait…" Eiri called, not wanting the singer to see him with Kitazawa. Fortunately (or perhaps unfortunately depending on how you see it) when Eiri looked back at where Kitazawa had been he only saw an empty space.

"Wait for what, Yuki?" Shuichi said brightly, coming into the bedroom and finding his lover bunched up in one corner of the bed. Seeing the look of horror on Eiri's face Shuichi asked, "Yuki? Is something wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Eiri argued, trying to come up with an excuse for looking the way he did, "I just…I just realized I was out of cigarette's." My, that was lame. Luckily Shuichi wasn't as sharp as most people so he bought it quite easily.

"Oh," Shuichi answered, "Well that's nothing to worry about, Yuki. Just go to the store."

"Yeah," Eiri agreed, making a break for the door, "I was just thinking about going when you showed up."

"Alright," Shuichi said smiling, "Just come back soon, okay? I have something to tell you."

"Yeah, I will," Eiri hurriedly dismissed, closing the front door behind him.

* * *

It was snowing hard when Eiri stepped outside and almost immediately his hair was completely covered in white. Eiri shivered, he was so quick to get out of the house he had forgotten to bring a jacket. 

"If you're cold, I can keep you warm," Kitazawa said, stepping out from behind a lamppost with an innocent smile on his face, "Come here."

"Yuki…" Eiri said, this time only feeling happiness at having his old tutor back.

"Come here, Silly," Kitazawa invited, "You don't want to get a cold, do you?"

Eiri shook his head 'no' and advanced on his sensei, almost crying from the rush of emotions that were enveloping him.

Kitazawa warmly embraced him, talking comfortingly into his student's ear, "Come on, you need to go to the store, right? Well, let's not be in this cold anymore than we need to, okay? I really don't want you to catch any bugs out here."

"It's fine," Eiri assured him, "I'm fine as long as you're here again, Yuki-sensei."

Kitazawa laughed, "I'm certain we're both above that 'sensei' nonsense, Eiri. Please, just call me 'Yuki' from now on."

Eiri nodded his head, happily accepting the suggestion and snuggled farther into Kitazawa.

Kitazawa laughed at Eiri's movements, "You haven't changed, have you? Well, that's good I suppose. Are you warm enough?"

Eiri nodded his head again, falling half asleep by the warmth of the other man, "Mm-hmm. You're very warm Yuki."

* * *

Eiri woke up freezing cold and leaning on a lamppost. It took him some time to realize what he was doing before he fell asleep. He was with Kitazawa, walking to the store to get cigarettes. Eiri looked around, his old tutor was nowhere in sight. 

"Eiri?" asked a voice.

Eiri turned around to find himself staring at his long time friend (though Eiri had never thought of him as anything but a nuisance for quite a few years).

"Tohma," Eiri stated, "What are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here?" Tohma asked unbelievably, "What are _you_ doing here? Shuichi's been worried sick! He said you went to the store an hour ago and still didn't come back. And why don't you have a coat on? It's freezing out here."

Eiri shook his head. "I'm fine. I wasn't cold, Yuki kept me warm," Eiri said, looking up into the clouds. It was still snowing.

"What are you talking about?" Tohma asked with confusion on his face, "Are you talking about Yuki Kitazawa? He's dead, Eiri."

"No he's not," Eiri argued with a smile on his face, "I saw him. He came back to be with me."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL BE SAD AND A SAD AUTHOR LEADS TO A SAD STORY! 


	2. Diagnosed

**Schizophrenia  
Chapter Two****

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, nor am I making money off of it so please do not sue.  
Rating: This Chapter is rated K+  
Pairings: There's hints of Yuki(Kitazawa) and Yuki (Eiri)  
Important Notes: Since Kitazawa and Eiri share the same name (Yuki) so I'm going to call Eiri Yuki 'Eiri' and Yuki Kitazawa 'Kitazawa' inside my narration. Unfortunately Shuichi is still going to call Eiri Yuki 'Yuki' to stay in character and the same goes for Eiri Yuki calling Yuki Kitazawa 'Yuki'. Hopefully you won't get too confused.  
Schizophrenia: Schizophrenia is defined as "a psychiatric diagnosis that describes a mental disorder characterized by impairments in the perception or expression of reality and/or by significant social or occupational dysfunction. A person experiencing untreated schizophrenia is typically characterized as demonstrating disorganized thinking, and as experiencing delusions or auditory hallucinations." In other words Schizophrenia is seeing and hearing things that don't really exist.  
Other Information About Schizophrenia: Some people believe that Schizophrenia is not a mental disease but is actually something physchic and what you see that no one else can see are actually ghosts or paranormal images. (I think that will come up in part of the story so you should be aware of that)

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Diagnosed**

"Eiri Yuki has what is known as 'schizophrenia'," the therapist said to the two young men who were in the room with her.

"Schizophrenia?" Shuichi asked, not quite sure what that certain mental diagnosis meant.

Tohma nodded his head in agreement, "I'm afraid neither of us know too much about that…disease."

The therapist smiled, "Of course. Feel free to ask any questions you may have."

"Isn't it a little late in Eiri's life to be getting schizophrenia?" Tohma asked.

"It _is_ rare that Mr. Yuki would show signs so late in his life, though it isn't unheard of. The signs normally show up around early adulthood at the latest and it's usually earlier in males," the psychiatrist replied.

"And what type is it?" Tohma continued.

The women smiled, "I'm glad you know a little about it already. The subtype is paranoid schizophrenia."

"So, what's that mean?" Shuichi asked.

"It means," the female psychiatrist answered, "that Mr. Yuki has delusions and hallucinations but he doesn't have any thought disorders or disorganized behavior."

"Oh…well, is that good?" Shuichi asked, not knowing what the other subtypes were.

"Compared to the other ones," Tohma replied.

"Well, not necessarily," the therapist tried to interrupt.

"For Eiri, it's the best one he could get," Tohma argued, "He's a writer. It wouldn't do for him to have disorganized thoughts all the time."

"Can you cure it?" Shuichi asked worriedly.

"A cure has yet to be found," the women answered, "However, I can prescribe him some antipsychotic medication to help lessen the effects."

"Well, that's a comfort at least," Tohma sighed, trying to look on the bright side of things.

"Does Yuki know about all of this?" Shuichi asked. He didn't want to be the one to tell the sometimes irrational writer that he was seeing things.

The psychaitrist smiled, seeming to know exactly what the young man was trying to prevent, "Don't worry, Mr. Yuki knows, I told him before I called you both in here."

"Oh…alright then," Shuichi said, smiling sheepishly, "As long as I don't have to tell him."

* * *

Eiri had gone home a little more irritable than normal, though Shuichi understood perfectly. Being diagnosed as a paranoid schizophrenic wasn't exactly something people wanted. 

"Are you okay, Yuki?" Shuichi asked his lover, worrying over the answer.

"I will be," Eiri said, turning into the bedroom.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Yuki replied angrily, "I'm going to bed."

"But Yuki…" Shuichi complained, "It's not even eight o'clock yet. Don't you have a deadline coming up soon? You should work on your book."

"Who cares about that crap?" Yuki asked, not saying another word as he closed and locked the bedroom door behind him.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked yet again, "Does this mean I have to sleep out on the couch? Yuki?"

* * *

"He's cute, I'll admit that," Kitazawa said, sitting at the end of Eiri's bed. 

"Who's cute?" Eiri asked, sitting down next to the other man.

"That kid…the one with the pink hair," Kiazawa explained, "That's my replacement, right? He is cute, though a bit too hyped up on something."

"He's not your replacement," Eiri argued.

Kitazawa smiled sadly, "Then what is he, huh? He does treat you better than I ever did. "

"No one could replace you," Eiri answered, snuggling up to his old tutor.

Kitazawa smiled and wrapped his arms around Eiri. "I'm glad," he said, "It'd be horrible to know that I came all the way back down to earth only to find out I've been replaced."

"Why _did_ you come back?" Eiri asked, "Will you stay here with me this time?"

"You've got it wrong, Eiri," Kitazawa explained, "I didn't come back to stay with you. I came back to take you with me."

" 'Take me with you'?" Eiri asked, a bit confused, "How?"

"Through death, Silly, how else?" Kitazawa answered, wearing only a slight smile, "Though I do understand if you won't do it. I wasn't all that nice to you right before my death."

"Yuki…" Eiri tried to start, but he found himself unable to speak through the tears falling down his face.

"Please don't cry, Eiri," Kitazawa pleaded, "Please don't cry."

"You're the only one that ever really understood me," Eiri struggled to say, "When you left I…When you left I was crushed. I couldn't stand it if I let you go again."

"So…" Kiazawa said quietly and hopefully, "Does that mean you'll come with me this time?"

Eiri nodded his head, "I can't bear being without you any more."

"Thank you Eiri," Kitazawa replied, "I'll make sure you're death is as tremendous and as fantastic as you."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. No Pills

**Schizophrenia  
Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, nor am I making money off of it so please do not sue.  
Rating: This Chapter is rated K+  
Pairings: There's hints of Yuki(Kitazawa) and Yuki (Eiri)  
Important Notes: Since Kitazawa and Eiri share the same name (Yuki) so I'm going to call Eiri Yuki 'Eiri' and Yuki Kitazawa 'Kitazawa' inside my narration. Unfortunately Shuichi is still going to call Eiri Yuki 'Yuki' to stay in character and the same goes for Eiri Yuki calling Yuki Kitazawa 'Yuki'. Hopefully you won't get too confused.  
Schizophrenia: Schizophrenia is defined as "a psychiatric diagnosis that describes a mental disorder characterized by impairments in the perception or expression of reality and/or by significant social or occupational dysfunction. A person experiencing untreated schizophrenia is typically characterized as demonstrating disorganized thinking, and as experiencing delusions or auditory hallucinations." In other words Schizophrenia is seeing and hearing things that don't really exist.  
Other Information About Schizophrenia: Some people believe that Schizophrenia is not a mental disease but is actually something physchic and what you see that no one else can see are actually ghosts or paranormal images. (I think that will come up in part of the story so you should be aware of that)**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three  
No Pills**

"Here," Kitazawa said, handing Eiri a letter opener, "A quiet death."

Eiri took the letter opener hesitantly and looked up at Kitazawa." If I do this, I'll be with you forever, right?"

Seeing Eiri's vacillation, Kitazawa leaned over and kissed him. "Yep," he assured, "It'll be me and you forever and ever until all the love in the universe has dried up and gone."

Eiri smiled, closing his eyes and cutting his wrists along the veins. "How much longer?" Eiri asked his tutor, watching as the plentiful blood flowed out of him.

"Not much longer now," Kitazawa guaranteed him, "By the time you count to thirty you'll be in my arms on the other side." Without another word Kitazawa vanished like smoke with a smile on his face.

Eiri followed his sensei's smile. He closed his eyes and starting to count. One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…eleven… Eiri felt himself lose consciousness, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Eiri! Just what were you thinking?" Tohma asked in an outraged voice. 

Eiri looked up at him confusedly. After about two minutes of silent staring he looked around the room, his confusion only growing. "Where am I?" Eiri asked.

"You're in the hospital," Tohma explained, "Shuichi was worried about you since you never took your pills the night you got home. He over reacted and crushed down the bedroom door to find you unconscious."

"My pills?" Eiri asked, still confused. Why wasn't he with Kitazawa? He had promised that they would be together.

"Yes, your pills," Tohma explained in an exasperated voice, "You know, your pills so you'll stop seeing things."

Eiri was silent, blinking a few times in order to clear his clouded mind. Yes, the pills. He remembered. The pills were to stop him from seeing Kitazawa. No, he would never take those pills. He needed Kitazawa. He needed to see him, touch him, hear him, taste him, and even smell him. Kitazawa had come back and this time Eiri refused to let go.

"They already gave you a couple doses though," Tohma continued, "so we don't have to worry until a couple hours from now."

"What?" Eiri asked, filling his voice with outrage, "Why? Why would you do something like that? Do you really want me to be that miserable? I need Yuki, Tohma! Why are you preventing me from talking to him?"

Tohma shouted back, afraid from Eiri's lose of sanity, "Yuki's dead, Eiri! He's just a figment of your imagination now! You have to stop this! You're going to send both Shuichi and me to early graves!"

"You've always hated Yuki," Eiri accused, "It makes sense that you would tell me that. But you know what? I know it's all bullshit." Eiri ripped the tubes attached to his body and rose from his bed, putting his clothes on.

"Eiri!" Tohma exclaimed, grabbing the writer's wrist, "You're still weak from lack of blood. What do you think you're doing? Get back in bed."

"Get away from me!" Yuki cried, ripping himself from Tohma's grasp and bolting from the room.

"Eiri!" Tohma screamed at the top of his lungs, "Eiri! Get back here!"

Eiri was no longer listening. He was dodging past nurses and patients alike with surprising grace. He avoided any grab at him by doctors or security guards with apparent ease.

He was only meters from the door until he crashed into someone.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked the man on top of him, "Should you be out of bed so early?"

Eiri didn't stay to explain. He jumped off of his now ex-lover and pushed his way to the door.

After running a few blocks he began to slow down, not seeing anyone chasing him any more.

"Eiri, we need to leave this place," Kitazawa said, appearing right in front of Eiri.

"Yuki!" Eiri explained, "I was afraid I wouldn't get to see you again! They gave me these pills and they told me…"

"Shhh, Eiri," Kitazawa comforted, putting his arms around the now bawling man, "I'm not some illusion of the mind. No kind of pills will get rid of me. Don't worry okay? Now, let's go. The hospital will have called the police by now."

"The police?" Eiri asked, holding the other man tight, "Why would they get the police involved?"

"Don't stop thinking clearly just because of a bad situation, Eiri," Kitazawa commanded of him, "Think about it. You're seeing things no one else can see and you tried to commit suicide. According to outside parties you're a danger to yourself and others. Why wouldn't the get the police involved?"

Eiri nodded his head in agreement, "Sorry, I guess I'm a bit too hysterical."

"It's no matter," Kitazawa assured, "Now come on, let's go. I won't let them take you away from me again, not when we're so close to being together again."

"So where do we go?" Eiri asked.

"We'll go to the top of a building, anywhere above about five stories should do perfectly," Kitazawa suggested.

"Alright, let's hurry," Eiri replied, running faster towards downtown where the taller buildings were.

* * *

Tohma ran towards Eiri and tackled him away from the edge of a building. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Eiri yelled at the interferer, struggling to get back on his feet, struggling to make it over the side of the building, "I was so closed!"

"Someone sedate him!" Tohma called out, "I don't know how much longer I can hold him!"

"No! Get off! Get off! Yuki!" Eiri screamed at the top of his lungs, crying louder than he had ever cried before, "I need to be with him! I need him!"

Unfortunately Eiri was quickly silenced by darkness when someone struck him with a needle full of sedatives.

* * *

Alright, just so you know, I realize that Eiri is acting way out of character. It's on purpose, Eiri is reverting back to when he was in America with Kitazawa. If you've seen any flash backs on the anime or manga he's a really happy kid. He's kind of like Shuihci, except less hysterical. So that's why he seems a little too emotional for a regular Eiri.

PLEASE REVIEW! I got four reviews for the second chapter and it made me super happy!

Also, I finished outlining the story completely, it'll be six chapters, just so you know.

I'm thinking the next update will be Monday (the 23rd), but it might be sooner depending on how many reviews I get. (BRIBERY!)


	4. Why Are You Interfering

**Schizophrenia  
Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, nor am I making money off of it so please do not sue.  
Rating: This Chapter is rated K+  
Pairings: There's hints of Yuki(Kitazawa) and Yuki (Eiri)  
Important Notes: Since Kitazawa and Eiri share the same name (Yuki) so I'm going to call Eiri Yuki 'Eiri' and Yuki Kitazawa 'Kitazawa' inside my narration. Unfortunately Shuichi is still going to call Eiri Yuki 'Yuki' to stay in character and the same goes for Eiri Yuki calling Yuki Kitazawa 'Yuki'. Hopefully you won't get too confused.  
Schizophrenia: Schizophrenia is defined as "a psychiatric diagnosis that describes a mental disorder characterized by impairments in the perception or expression of reality and/or by significant social or occupational dysfunction. A person experiencing untreated schizophrenia is typically characterized as demonstrating disorganized thinking, and as experiencing delusions or auditory hallucinations." In other words Schizophrenia is seeing and hearing things that don't really exist.  
Other Information About Schizophrenia: Some people believe that Schizophrenia is not a mental disease but is actually something physchic and what you see that no one else can see are actually ghosts or paranormal images. (I think that will come up in part of the story so you should be aware of that)

* * *

**Chapter Four  
Why Are You Interfering**

Shuichi sat sniveling on the waiting room floor in the hospital. Who could blame him, knowing what he had been through? Eiri had now tried to kill himself twice within twenty-four hours. And why had this occurrence happened? Because Yuki Kitazawa had simply said, "Be with me". It was clear that Shuichi had lost in the continuing fight. Sure, Shuichi might be able to tie with just a memory but when the real thing came along it was no contest.

"Shuichi," Tohma said quietly, sitting down on the floor with the boy in order to put a comforting arm around him, "are you okay?"

Shuichi shook his head ten times faster than any normal person. "How could I be okay?" he sobbed, "I'm losing Yuki to a ghost…or a vision…or illusion…or whatever the hell he is."

Tohma gave Shuichi a side ways hug, feeling a little awkward about it. "You haven't lost the war," he argued, "just the battle. You aren't going to give up now, are you? After all that you had to go through?"

Shuichi shook his head 'no' just as fast as before. "You're right, Tohma," he said, forcing on a smile, "I'll remind Yuki just how much we should be together."

"That's the spirit!" Tohma congratulated, "Now, I have to go to the office for a couple hours, but don't hesitate to call if you need to."

"I'll be fine," Shuichi assured, keeping the forced smile on, "Kitazawa's got nothing on me!"

* * *

"Tohma," said a voice inside Tohma's office inside N-G Studios. 

Tohma turned around in his chair, trying to see who was calling him. Suddenly the lights shut down.

"Hello?" Tohma called, trying to identify the person behind the voice.

"You're interfering, Tohma," the voice replied, "I hope you realize you aren't a help to anyone."

"Just who are you?" Tohma asked, standing up from his chair.

"You're just causing Eiri pain now," the voice continued, "He has nothing but hate for you, I hope you know that."

"And what business is that of yours?" Tohma asked the voice, moving his head in all directions trying to locate the source of the sound.

"You don't think it's my business?" the voice asked angrily, "Eiri's mine, not yours! I suggest you butt out of it before something dreadful happens to you."

"Yuki!" Tohma exclaimed.

"No, I'm being silly," Tohma said quietly to himself just moments afterward, "Yuki's been dead for years now."

Not even a full second later the body of Yuki Kitazawa stood in front of Tohma.

"I-I'm not seeing this," Tohma said, trying to convince himself of it.

"Oh, surely not," Kitazawa agreed, "I'm dead, and the dead don't come back to life."

"There must be a reasonable explanation for this," Tohma continued, acting as if he had not heard Kitazawa speak.

"There definitely is," Kitazawa agreed, "and it's called schizophrenia."

Tohma's eyes widened at this. "You-you mean," Tohma asked, stuttering for the first time in quite a while, "That what Eiri's been seeing was the real you? He doesn't really have schizophrenia?"

"My, oh my," Kitazawa cooed, "You certainly catch on fast, don't you?"

"What do you want?" Tohma asked, jumping right to the heart of the matter.

"I want you," Kitazawa said in a threatening voice, "to keep away from Eiri. And I feel it my duty to tell you that I'll kill you before you get in my way again. Eiri and I are going to be together and we're going to be together right now. I've been trying my hardest to get back to earth since I died. I'm not going back empty handed, this I assure you."

"You can't threaten me," Tohma responded, writing off the ghost's threats as empty.

"Oh? Ghosts can kill, Tohma," Kitazawa replied, then smirked "I know just how to show you too."

"What?" Tohma asked, growing worried, "What are you talking about?"

"I suggest you get home right away," Kitazawa suggested, "Your wife may be in need of your help." Without another word Kitazawa vanished, leaving a very distressed Tohma behind.

* * *

"We're here this day to honor the memory of Mika Uesugi," the minister drowned on. 

Tohma sighed, wishing he knew how to fix this problem of Kitazawa once and for all.

"You can't just get rid of me like last time, Tohma," a voice whispered in his ear, answering his thoughts. "Just how do you plan to get rid of a dead man?"

"Kitazawa!" Tohma exclaimed, making everyone in the room turn to him, "How dare you! You're tarnishing the image of my wife by being here!"

"Oh? And just what have you been doing? You've been tarnishing her image through out your whole marriage," Kitazawa argued, smiling to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Tohma asked, nearing hysterics, "I love my wife with all my heart! Don't you dare say I've ever tarnished her!"

As Kitazawa laughed it bounced off the walls, increasing the sound, "Excuse me? You were married to the women who's brother you kept having wet dreams about! How is that not tarnishing her image?"

"I don't have wet dreams about Eiri!" Tohma screamed in his defense, turning a little red in the face for what might have been the first time in his entire life.

"Relax Tohma," Kitazawa commanded, "You're panic-stricken and the whole room sees you talking to no one."

Tohma's eyes turned wide, looking around the room. Indeed, everyone's eyes were on him. Every child looked at him curiously, every man glared at him for disrupting the ceremony, and every woman looked on him with pity.

Tohma turned a brighter shade of red, much to the surprise of everyone in the room that knew him. "Hee hee," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood and scratching the back of his head in thought. Both actions were very unlike him. "Pardon me," he excused, "I just remembered an appoint I was scheduled to attend." Without another word Tohma scurried out of the room, leaving the faces of the confused behind him.

"Well, that wasn't how you would normally react, was it?" Kitazawa asked, following Tohma to his car.

"Shut up!" Tohma commanded.

"Now, now," Kitazawa scolded, "that's no way to speak to an embassader from hell, is it?"

"Hell?" Tohma asked, forgetting his anger, "You were in hell?"

"You expected differently? Well, I'm certainly flattered," Kitazawa replied, faking a blush, "I didn't know you thought so highly of me."

"I won't let you send Eiri to hell!" Tohma bellowed, suddenly realizing how much trouble Eiri was in.

"Oh please," Kitazawa snorted, "The kid's going to hell with or without my help, all I'm doing is speeding up the cycle."

"Eiri's not going to hell if I have anything to say about it!" Tohma argued, screaming at the top of his lungs trying to protect the man he loved.

"But that's just the problem, isn't it?" Kitazawa asked, smirking, "You don't have a say in it."

"Why are you doing this to us?" Tohma asked, finally dropping onto the cold ground in sobs. "What made you kill Mika? What did you have to gain from that? And now you want to take away Eiri, too?"

"Mika was just an example of the hardship that would come to you if you kept trying to keep me from Eiri," Kitazawa corrected, "You keep out of this and things won't happen to make your life a living hell. I came here for Eiri, and Eiri only. I'm only picking on you because you won't get out of my way."

Tohma sniveled, looking up at the ghost of Kitazawa and appearing to be more like Shuichi than himself.

"I mean it," Kitazawa warned, "You keep out of my way or you'll be the next to die."

* * *

There we go! It's 10:07 p.m. on the 23rd from my clock, so I updated on time...technically...  
Sorry about the little bit of lateness, I had last minute plans both today and yesterday. 

PLEASE REVIEW! Or I will be sad...and cry...alot of crying.

Expect the next update to be here...Thursday the 26th


	5. Shuichi's Next

**Schizophrenia  
Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, nor am I making money off of it so please do not sue.  
Rating: This Chapter is rated K+  
Pairings: There's hints of Yuki(Kitazawa) and Yuki (Eiri)  
Important Notes: Since Kitazawa and Eiri share the same name (Yuki) so I'm going to call Eiri Yuki 'Eiri' and Yuki Kitazawa 'Kitazawa' inside my narration. Unfortunately Shuichi is still going to call Eiri Yuki 'Yuki' to stay in character and the same goes for Eiri Yuki calling Yuki Kitazawa 'Yuki'. Hopefully you won't get too confused.  
Schizophrenia: Schizophrenia is defined as "a psychiatric diagnosis that describes a mental disorder characterized by impairments in the perception or expression of reality and/or by significant social or occupational dysfunction. A person experiencing untreated schizophrenia is typically characterized as demonstrating disorganized thinking, and as experiencing delusions or auditory hallucinations." In other words Schizophrenia is seeing and hearing things that don't really exist.  
Other Information About Schizophrenia: Some people believe that Schizophrenia is not a mental disease but is actually something physchic and what you see that no one else can see are actually ghosts or paranormal images. (I think that will come up in part of the story so you should be aware of that)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five  
Shuichi's Next**

"Shuichi," a voice said gently inside a dark room, "Shuichi, you've fallen asleep. Please wake up."

"Hm?" Shuichi asked no one in particular, turning to his side in a half-awake/ half asleep fashion.

"Shuichi, it's time to get up," the voice said again, this time shaking the boy, "You want to see Eiri one last time, don't you?"

"One last time? Shuichi asked, drooling a little since he was still in sleep mood, "Don't worry, Yuki isn't going anywhere."

"What are you talking about, Shuichi?" the voice asked him kindly, "He's going with me to hell today, whether you try to stop us or not."

Shuichi snapped his eyes open, looking around the room. It was empty except for him, Eiri, and the hospital bed. The white, sterile room stared at him while he was looking around, searching for the voice. It made him feel foolish.

"Shuichi-San, I'm glad you're finally up," a nurse said, walking into the room with a cup of coffee in her hand. "This is for you," she answered to Shuichi's confused look at the cup in her hand.

"Thanks," Shuichi replied, accepting the coffee from its present host.

The nurse smiled. "I thought you'd need it after spending the whole night up watching over your husband," she explained.

"Oh, he's not my husband," Shuichi corrected her, "He's my…" All of a sudden Shuichi quieted. What was he to Eiri anymore? Was he still his lover? Was he demoted to a friend now? Perhaps he was just a simple fuck buddy. Was he now juse a burden like Tohma was? Shuichi had no idea.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the nurse apologized, not realizing the awkward silence that followed Shuichi's unended sentence. "I just…well…" the nurse tried to explain, "It just seemed like you cared a lot about him so I just assumed…No matter, I am sorry to have arrived at that conclusion, it won't happen again."

"No it's fine," Shuichi answered sadly, "It's just that I'm not sure what I am to him any more."

"Don't worry, Shuichi-San, we've had cases like this before," the nurse assured him, "Although things look bad now, sooner than you think things will start getting back to normal."

"Thanks" Shuichi nodded, not believing her in the least. He just wanted her to leave him alone.

"Please call me if Yuki-San wakes up so I can get him his breakfast," the nurse asked, sliding through the door and out into the hallway.

Shuichi nodded to the now absent nurse, too lost in his own thoughts to realize she had left.

* * *

"Eiri," Kitazawa whispered, "are you awake? We need to go before Shuichi gets up." 

Eiri muttered, burrowing deeper into his covers. "Shuichi?" he asked, "Who's Shuichi?"

"No one important," Kitazawa assured him, "but he _is_ trying to keep us apart. Come on, we have to go before he's awake. Don't you want to be with me?"

"Yes," Eiri said in his sleep, but only burrowing ever the farther into the warmth of blankets that surrounded him.

"Eiri, please get up," Kitazawa pleaded, "If you don't I may never be able to see you again."

Eiri fluttered his eyes open. "Yuki," he yawned, smiling his widest smile in a long time, "What are you doing here? Are we trying to leave everyone behind again?"

Kitazawa nodded, "Precisely, now hurry up and let's get out of here."

"Yuki?" Shuichi said in time to see Eiri vertical and half way out the door, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go be with Yuki," Eiri answered, "I need him."

"No!" Shuichi exclaimed, jumping from where he was sitting in order to tackle Eiri to the ground. "I won't let you just throw away everything for Kitazawa!" he cried, soaking the place on Eiri's shirt where his head lay with tears, "What about me? Did you forget everything about me?"

"Yuki," Eiri pleaded, rising up tear stained eyes from the floor to look at the deceased tutor, "What should I do?"

"He stands in our way, doesn't he?" Kitazawa asked, only to be answered a fourth of a second later by Eiri's nodding head, "Then kill him. Kill anything that might be in the way of our reuniting."

"You're right," Eiri agreed, "All I have to do is kill this annoying brat and then...we'll finally get to be together."

"What?" Shuichi asked, suddenly stopping his tears, "You won't ever do that, will you? Yuki? No…you couldn't…"

"How?" Eiri asked, stopping his evil glares at Shuichi to look up at Kitazawa with a suddenly innocent face, "I don't have anything to kill him with."

"Trust me, Eiri," Kitazawa cooed, "I'll take care of you remember?" Kitazawa produced a knife out of thin air and tossed it to Eiri. "All you have to do," the ghost began, "is get rid of that pest and we'll finally be able to be together forever."

Eiri raised up the knife, looking straight into Shuichi's fear burdened eyes. He hesitated.

"What are you doing?" Kitazawa hissed, layering his voice with mild anger, "Finish off the boy so we can live together forever in happiness."

Eiri stared into Shuichi's eyes. There was something he wasn't remembering, but what? This kid, there was something about this kid…

Shuichi closed his eyes, tears dripping down onto his thighs as he kneeled on the ground with his head bowed. "Do you really want to?" Shuichi asked quietly, "Am I really that worthless to you? Do you really hate me that much?"

Eiri silently shook his head 'no', his eyes wide and mouth agape. He didn't hate this kid, right? Eiri was pretty certain he didn't. Why couldn't he remember?

"Eiri!" Kitazawa shouted, cutting through the writer's previous thoughts, "Let's get this done! Don't you want to be reunited with me forever and ever as soon as possible?"

Eiri nodded his head 'yes' not remembering anything he had been thinking about just moments earlier. He lifted up the knife over his head and made ready to get rid of his ex lover.

* * *

Oooh! Check out who updated early! Oh Yeah! That was me!

So your appreciation by REVEIWing

One more chapter to go! I'm thinking it'll go up...Friday (the 27th) or Sunday (the 29th)...definitely before Halloween.


	6. Who Kills Who

**Schizophrenia  
Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, nor am I making money off of it so please do not sue.  
Rating: This Chapter is rated K+  
Pairings: There's hints of Yuki(Kitazawa) and Yuki (Eiri)  
Important Notes: Since Kitazawa and Eiri share the same name (Yuki) so I'm going to call Eiri Yuki 'Eiri' and Yuki Kitazawa 'Kitazawa' inside my narration. Unfortunately Shuichi is still going to call Eiri Yuki 'Yuki' to stay in character and the same goes for Eiri Yuki calling Yuki Kitazawa 'Yuki'. Hopefully you won't get too confused.  
Schizophrenia: Schizophrenia is defined as "a psychiatric diagnosis that describes a mental disorder characterized by impairments in the perception or expression of reality and/or by significant social or occupational dysfunction. A person experiencing untreated schizophrenia is typically characterized as demonstrating disorganized thinking, and as experiencing delusions or auditory hallucinations." In other words Schizophrenia is seeing and hearing things that don't really exist.  
Other Information About Schizophrenia: Some people believe that Schizophrenia is not a mental disease but is actually something physchic and what you see that no one else can see are actually ghosts or paranormal images. (I think that will come up in part of the story so you should be aware of that)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six  
Who Kills Who**

_"Eiri!" Kitazawa shouted, cutting through the writer's previous thoughts, "Let's get this done! Don't you want to be reunited with me forever and ever as soon as possible?"_

_Eiri nodded his head 'yes' not remembering anything he had been thinking about just moments earlier. He lifted up the knife over his head and made ready to get rid of his ex lover._

Eiri jerked the knife away, his subconscious not letting him go through with the act for some unknown reason to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kitazawa screamed at the blonde haired man, showing a little of his true self. "Kill him! Kill him or I'll kill you!" Kitazawa threatened.

Eiri froze in fear as a rush of memories clouded his brain. He saw himself with Kitazawa.

They were playing together, reading, studying, talking, and laughing.

Then Eiri saw his tutor become different, his personality changed and he became more controlling. Soon Eiri was on the floor, Kitazawa on top of him, pulling off has many clothes as he could get his hands on.

Then it was Kitazawa in a new room with strangers, waving ten dollars in the air. Eiri's eyes widened in shock, he remembered this! The picture flashed across his eyes again. He was shooting at everybody, including Kitazawa, until his was the only movement in the room.

Eiri blinked his eyes, coming into reality. Eiri found himself staring at Shuichi. He still couldn't remember the pink haired freak, no matter how hard he tried.

"Eiri!" Kitazawa shrieked, "Are you killing him or not? It's now or never!"

Eiri looked all over the room wildly. Was Kitazawa his friend or his enemy? And whom was the pink haired boy bowing in front of him? Eiri cursed himself, he just couldn't remember!

"You can go ahead, Yuki," the pink haired boy said quietly, "I don't mind dying to make you happy, really, I don't."

Eiri furrowed his brows. Why was the kid calling him Yuki? Kitazawa was Yuki, not him. And something about the kid's personality wasn't right. It was confusing but…Eiri was sure he knew this kid and that wasn't what he would normally say. It was too…too…

"…Too self sacrificing," Eiri said out loud once he came to the conclusion.

"What?" Shuichi asked him, looking up from the floor to stare at what he hoped was still his lover.

"And too boring as well," Eiri continued, remembering more and more about the boy that sat in front of him.

"Eiri!" Kitazawa was still screaming, "What are you doing? Hurry up and finish him off! Either you do it or I will!"

Eiri embraced his remembered lover, turning his head to face Kitazawa. "Go back to whatever hell you came from," Eiri demanded, "If you threaten Shuichi then I'll threaten your brother…or is it sister now?"

Kitazawa's eyes widened at Eiri's threat. The Eiri he knew never threatened, yet alone looked as if he meant it. This one did and so, he decided rather quickly, this certainly couldn't be his Eiri. His Eiri was a lot more tame and obedient. "Fine," Kitazawa agreed, slowly disappearing as smoke from a cigarette might disappear, "I don't want a piece of used garbage anyway."

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked, crawling over to his lover, "Are you okay?"

"Shuichi, please…" Eiri struggled.

"What?" Shuichi asked with a worried expression as he climbed onto Eiri's lap.

"Please don't…don't ever call me 'Yuki' again," Eiri pleaded.

Shuichi smiled at the realization that Eiri was finally completely over his past love. Sure, it had been one of the worst experiences of his life but Shuichi was a man who liked simple things and he was just happy for the fact the Eiri now had love to spare.

**The End**

* * *

Yet another story done.  
Please Please REVIEW.

My next Gravitation fic is called The Monk Cracks Down  
It's alternative universe type thing and it's going to be alot longer than this one  
Anyway, you should check it out  
In my opinion it's better than this story, but who knows what you'll think


End file.
